Jessie Advent
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: Everyday is a new chapter based on that day of December all leading to a big chapter on Christmas Day xx Jessie and the guys getting ready for Christmas! Also has Zuri in xx
1. December 1st

**A/N Okay guys, sorry I haven't posted in ages! my laptop crashed twice so been in for repair and now crashed again so can only post from the computer which I never go on cuz my brother is always on it xx **

**Anyways, this is a new story. Every day I will post a chapter to this story regarding that day of December. Sort of like a countdown. on the 25th will be a super long one :D **

* * *

December 1st:

* * *

Jessie was in the kitchen making waffles for the kids' breakfast.

Bertram said, "Ooh Waffles."

Jessie said, "Maybe when they're done. Have you brought the advent calenders down yet?"

He said, "Yeah. I brought all 7 down."

She said, "Why did you buy 7?"

He said, "I had to buy one each for the kids. I also got one for you and two for me."

She said, "That's so sweet buying one for me."

He said, "Don't mention it ever again."

She said, "Okay. KIDS!"

They all came running downstairs.

She said, "1st of December Waffles!"

Emma said, "Yay! I love waffles."

Zuri said, "I'm surprised Bertram hasn't tried to eat them yet."

The other kids nodded.

Jessie said, "Bertram, the calenders?"

He huffed out and brought 4 in. He gave a ballerina one to Zuri. Emma got a pink flower one. Luke got a superman one and Ravi got a tiger one.

Emma said, "I got a star."

Luke said, "I got a star too."

Zuri said, "I got a christmas tree. Jessie, when are we getting a tree?"

She said, "This weekend Zuri. Ravi, what did you get?"

He said, "I got a shepard I think."

All four kids popped the small chocolates in their mouths.

Jessie said, "Quickly guys, give the calenders to me and get ready for school. Then you can have the waffles and go to school."

They all ran up the stairs and got their bags ready. They all came running down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of waffles and golden syrup.

Emma said, "These waffles are delicious Jessie!"

She said, "I do try my best. Glad you like them guys. Come on, eat up and get to school."

They all nodded.

She said, "Luke, have you done your maths homework?"

He said, "Yes Jessie. I did it last night."

She said, "That's what you were doing at 11 last night?"

He said, "What do you think I was doing? Sleeping?"

She said, "As long as you did it. Zuri, have you got your project?"

She nodded.

Emma said, "I've got mine too Jessie. I know Ravi has too. Can we go now?"

She said, "Yes. Bye kids! Emma, pick up Zuri at the end of the day please. I have to run some errands."

She nodded. The kids all grabbed their bags and filed into the elevator. There was a ping and the elevator went down to the lobby.


	2. December 2nd

**A/N In answer to a guests review, I will be posting a new chapter every day until December 25th. Anyways, this is December 2nd. Sorry if its a bit short. No computer today so this is off my iPod and I don't really like typing on my iPod but here it is like I promised so on with the chapter. Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

December 2nd:

* * *

The 2nd of December wasn't much different to the previous day.

Jessie was making toast. The kids ran in and ran to the calenders. Zuri was the last in.

Jessie said, "You okay Zuri?"

She sobbed, "Luke pushed me down the stairs."

Jessie said, "Luke. Don't you dare open your calender."

He said, "Why?"

She said, "You pushed Zuri down the stairs so no chocolate for you today. Give it to Zuri."

He said, "That's not fair Jessie!"

Zuri said, "You heard the woman. Pay up."

He said, "No. It wasn't my fault you got in the way!"

The bickering started. Jessie gave a sharp whistle. They shut up.

She said, "Guys stop arguing. Its nearly Christmas. Luke give Zuri the chocolate. Tonight, we are going shopping. All of us. We have all been invited to Tony's parents' Christmas party on the 20th. The last day of term. We need to go and buy new clothes."

Emma shrieked, "Yay! I love buying clothes."

Ravi said, "We all know you do Emma."

She smiled.

Luke said, "Do we have to go?"

Jessie said, "Yes. Now, get your stuff. You'll be late for school. Go on."

They all grabbed their bags and got in the elevator.

Jessie said, "Bye. See you tonight."

They all chorused, "Bye."

The elevator left. Jessie sighed. Mornings were always the trickiest. 


	3. December 3rd

A/N This is slightly longer. Hope you all like it. Sorry it later than usual. Wrote last minute but it Is hopefully better xx please review if you like it please? Need to know that someone is appreciating my story :D

* * *

The third of December. A new day with new events. The elevator came up and all the kids came running through.

Bertram said, "The devils are back from school Jessie."

She looked up from her book and nodded.

Emma screamed, "Jessie!"

She came running into the kitchen to find her nanny at the table reading her book.

She said, "What is it Emma?"

She said, "I was walking home and Austin Moon posted on his flitter account that he is playing at New Year's Eve again! I need some new boots. Can I go tonight please?"

She said, "You can't go tonight. We're busy tonight. Go tomorrow with Rosie. I don't want you on your own."

She said, "Why are you so protective at the moment Jessie?"

She said, "It's Christmas Emma. It'll be busy. You can't just go around on your own. When your parents get home soon I don't want them coming home to three out of four kids because one has been kidnapped buying boots."

She said, "Okay then Jessie. When are mum and dad coming home."

Bertram said, "Im listening."

Jessie said, "I'm not saying. You can behave in hope of them coming home that day. Always be prepared."

There was a ding.

Jessie said, "Ooh, my cookies are ready."

She got them out of the oven trying not to burn her fingers in the process. Failing this, her fingers started to peel and blister as she mentally swore.

Emma said, "You okay Jessie?"

She nodded and placed the burning tray onto a cooling rack before running to the tap and placing her hand underneath the soothing water.

Emma said, "You want some help Jessie?"

She said, "It's fine. Go do your homework and then I'll call you down for the cookies."

She nodded. Everyone left the kitchen. Not that there were many people there in the first place. Jessie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around and said, "Hey Tony."

He said, "Hey Jessie. What have you done?"

She said, "I burnt my fingers on the oven getting my cookies out of the oven."

She took her hand from the water and turned the tap off. Tony gently grabbed her hand and kissed the newly formed blisters.

He said, "Better?"

She said, "A little."

He said, "You bought an outfit for my parents' do?"

She said, "We all went yesterday. You'll have to wait to see."

He said, "I suppose I'll live. Love you Jess."

She said, "Love you too."


	4. December 4th

The next day was soon there.

Emma said, "Hey Jessie. Can I go shopping for boots now please?"

She said, "Fine. But you have to go with a friend and you have to buy a couple things for me."

She said, "Thanks Jessie! What do you need?"

She said, "Can you pick up some throat sweets for Zuri? She's complaining her throat hurts. Also, can you get some desert for tonight? Rosie can stay for the night if she wants."

She said, "Okay thanks again Jessie. Bye. I'm meeting Rosie in the lobby."

Jessie nodded. The young blonde ran out of the kitchen and went down to the lobby.

Tony said, "Afternoon Emma. How's Jessie?"

She said, "She's good thanks. A bit worried about me going to buy boots with Rosie. Why do you ask?"

The doorman said, "Oh yesterday she burnt her fingers."

Emma said, "Oh yeah. She's fine. She's put some thing on them and bandaged them up. We're gonna order a pizza tonight. Wanna come?"

He said, "Sure. I'll meet you here when you and Rosie get back."

She nodded. Then Rosie came skipping in.

She said, "Lets go shopping Emma!"

The two teenage girls screamed and ran out of the lobby.

Tony muttered, "How much noise can two girls make?"

Then Luke came running in.

He said, "Yo Tony. Jessie says can we have our mail?"

He said, "Sure."

He looked around and soon gave three envelopes to him.

He said, "Thanks Tony. See you later."

He laughed and waved the teenage boy off.

It was soon nearly 6pm. Emma, Rosie and Tony came up an went into the kitchen.

Jessie was in there. She said, "Hey guys. Good shopping time?"

They nodded.

She said, "You know I once went out with someone. He was sick all over my shoes so I had to go and buy new ones."

Emma said, "Yeah. We're gonna go do a thing."

They ran out. Tony laughed.

He said, "Not so keen on your stories then?"

She shook her head and said, "You'll never give me a story to tell them will you?"

He took hold of her hand an hugged her.

He said, "The only stories you'll get from me are the good memories and stories. I will never give you a bad story. I love you Jessie."

She said, "Love you too. Christmas is fast approaching. Bertram's calendars have gone missing. I bet he's eaten all the chocolate and hidden the empty wrapper. Mine has also gone missing. Bet he's been at mine too."

Tony said, "What about the kids?

She said, "He daren't touch them. They'll rip his head off."

Tony laughed at that thought and said, "Not long to go. 21 days."

A/N this was the 4th December. Check it out tomorrow for the 5th :)


	5. December 5th

The next day soon arrived. Emma came running down the stairs.

She screamed, "Jessie!"

She came running in shouting, "Broken nail, broken bone or Luke again?"

She said, "None. Can we please go to Austin Moon's concert?"

She said, "Emma, I don't know okay? Let me think about it."

She huffed out and up the stairs.

Bertram came in and said, "Is she still going on about that concert?"

Jessie said, "Yeah. But hopefully not for long. I'm going to try and put her off wanting to go as for Christmas I will give her some tickets."

He said, "As long as its you going and not me."

She said, "Yes I would go. I can't imagine you going to be honest. You're not the concert type."

He said, "Pop no. Opera yes."

She said, "Of course. Now, send the kids to school at the right time. Get them up and then order the groceries. I have to go out and do something."

He said, "It's too far."

She said, "Get off your lazy butt and do something Bertram!"

He said, "Fine. Go do your thing."

She smiled and left.

A/N I know this chapter is really short but I have extreme writers block. I will post a new chapter later at night from now on as I don't write them until I have things everything I need to do. Again, sorry for the extreme shortness


	6. December 6th

December 6th

The bell rang signalling lunch for Emma, Luke and Ravi.

Emma walked out of Math class with Rosie. They were just making conversation when Luke jumped out on them.

Emma shouted, "What the hell?"

He said, "I need to speak to you. About Jessie."

She nodded and said, "Rosie I will see you in a minute. Get our table yeah?"

Emma and her brother went to a secluded place in the school. Rosie walked to the canteen.

Emma said, "What is it Luke?"

He said, "I know what Jessie is getting you for Christmas."

She said, "What? How?"

He said, "Right, Jessie and Bertram were talking yesterday and I needed Jessie and just as I was going to talk she said and didn't realise I was in the room. She still doesn't realise I know. She thought that I was just walking in afterwards."

Emma said, "She really has to be more careful on how she keeps her secrets. I mean, I've found her diary. You know this. Anyways, what did she get me?"

He said, "She is getting you a couple of concert tickets. I didn't catch who for but yeah. And I swear I heard her say that Bertram said he would go."

She said, "Well that can't be good. If Bertram's taking me then it will probably be an opera concert thing. I knew Jessie hated me really!"

Luke said, "Emma, calm down. Just be sick on that day okay? Then you don't have to go."

She said, "Okay thanks Luke. For telling me. I'd better go. Gotta go for lunch."

She said her goodbyes and left to go to the canteen to eat with her friends.

A/N I am so so so so so sorry that this wasn't updated on the 6th. My Internet went so bad so yeah. I will post 6,7,8&9 all tonight to make up for it xx again I am so sorry!


	7. December 7th

December 7th

Ravi was the first one home. All four kids had been sleeping at friends.

He said, "Jessie. I need to talk to you."

She said, "Sure honey. Go feed your big reptile and then we can chat yeah?"

He nodded and ran up the stairs. Jessie soon followed him up there.

She said, "What is it Ravi? Where's Luke and Emma?"

He said, "Saturday detention. Emma was caught with her phone and Luke didn't do his maths homework."

She said, "He told me that he had done it. I will punish Emma later. What was it you wanted to say to me?"

He said, "I didn't get a chance last night. You were too busy. Anyway, basically, at school yesterday lunch, I overheard Luke say something to Emma about your Christmas present to her."

She said, "What did he say?"

He said, "Luke said that you had gotten her a pair of concert tickets and that he couldn't remember who they were for. He said Bertram was gonna go with her."

She said, "Can I trust you not to say anything Ravi?"

He nodded.

She said, "I am getting her tickets yes. But I am going with her. You want to play a joke on Luke?"

He nodded with enthusiasm.

She said, "When they get home, act all nonchalant and we will make Luke believe that he has also got tickets to see a ballet."

He said, "Jessie that is genius!"

She ruffled his hair and said, "Aww. Thanks. Now you go do your homework so we can get the tree tomorrow."

He nodded and gabbed his books and started doing his homework. Jessie left the room.

A/N so my sister just told me I have no Christmas spirit. To be honest I am excited I just don't get full on wacko until we break up :D so, this is the 7th xx just 2 more chapters tonight and then yeah :D


	8. December 8th

December 8th

It was the Sunday. The kids and Jessie were getting the tree. Stupidly, Jessie had left it until he last minute which meant that they would have to wait until the next day to decorate it.

Emma shouted, "What about this one?"

Jessie wandered over and said, "A little too big Emma."

The tree was easily twice the height of Jessie.

Luke came over.

Jessie said, "Luke turn your music down! People are staring at your taste in music."

He said, "What Jessie?"

She ripped his earphones out and took his phone off him.

She said, "I said take your earphones out. Your music is too loud."

He said, "Fine. Can I have my phone back please?"

She gave it back but kept the earphones.

Emma smirked and said, "How about this one Jessie? I can imagine it now. Red tinsel everywhere with gold beads and blue and purple decorations and mini candy canes."

Jessie said, "It's a good colour and a good size. Perfect price. Lets get it. Come on Luke. Help me out here."

He sighed and helped her get the tree.

As they went to pay, Jessie said, "Come on Zuri."

Zuri was sitting on Santa's lap at the front of the garden centre. She was saying a long list of items she wanted for Christmas.

Santa said, "Is she yours?"

Jessie said, "I look after her. I'm sorry about the list. She wants a lot of things."

He said, "I can tell! Go on little girl. Merry Christmas to you all."

They all wished him a happy Christmas and went to pay for the tree.

A/N Sorry this is short. I will probably not post on Saturday as I am in London all day and my iPod does not have 3G and i am going to a concert so I will post both chapters on the Sunday xx


	9. December 9th

December 9th

It was soon home time for the kids. They got to the lobby to find Jessie.

Emma said, "Hey Jessie. What you doing?"

She said, "Since our decorations are battered, I went and bought new ones. Just like you wanted."

She squealed. Jessie dropped a box on her foot.

Luke said, "Emma. That wasn't nice."

She said, "Shut up Luke."

They all went up to the penthouse and started decorating the tree.

It was soon six. The tree was finally finished. All around the tree was red and green tinsel and gold bead strings. Dotted all over was pink, blue and purple decorations and mini stripy candy canes. Bright silver lights flashed on and off according to the timer they were set on. Small handmade decorations were settled on the branches of the tree and mini cookies hooked on ribbon. Mini chocolates and everyone's first Christmas decorations lay on their own branch. Zuri placed the star on the top an sighed in content.

Emma said, "The tree looks fabulous!"

Ravi said, "I agree."

Jessie said, "Me too. Come on. I'll make dinner and you lot do your homework you got today."

They all nodded and ran up the stairs.

A/N This is now fully updated to today. This is the 9th day. Please review so I know people are reading it and I would like some ideas on what could happen. Beginning to run out!


	10. Authors note

So sorry guys! This is an authors note. I have decided to stop writing this thing. I have run out of ideas. I will still post the 25th on Christmas Day but the chapters leading I won't post.

If you are interested in writing a chapter please pm me and I will post your chapter as one of the days I have either missed or upcoming ones I won't be writing.

Once again, I am so sorry and thank you so much if you reviewed, followed or favourited this story. Hopefully some people will write the chapters and I will post them xx


	11. Christmas Day xx

It was 7 in the morning. Jessie and Tony were fast asleep. Jessie was snuggled into Tony's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into his chest. Her hands rested on his chest and her head rested on her hands.

They were soon woken by Zuri screaming, "Merry Christmas Jessie!"

She jumped onto the young couple. Both Jessie and Tony groaned in pain. They sat up against the headboard. Jessie snuggled into his side again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then everyone else came into the room.

Emma said, "Happy Christmas everyone."

Everyone chorused, "Happy Christmas."

Just then Morgan came galloping into the room. Jessie and Tony moved up closer to the headboard. Morgan jumped onto Jessie's bed too and landed the same way Zuri did.

Whilst he was in mid-air, he screamed, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Then a sleepy Christina came in.

She said, "Morgan! If it's not Zuri waking everyone up it's you!"

He laughed and sat next to Jessie on the bed.

He said, "Merry Christmas Timmy."

Tony said, "It's Tony."

Jessie kissed the crook of her boyfriend's neck and said, "It doesn't matter. Timmy suits you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Luke jumped on the bed and said, "Eww!"

Ravi said, "Luke. If you don't like it then why did you watch?"

Jessie, Tony and Christina laughed at him. Zuri ran out of the room. She returned 5 minutes later with everyone's stockings.

She said, "Can we open them?"

Morgan nodded. Soon, Jessie's bed was covered in small toys and sweets.

Christina said, "Right. Everyone. Out of Jessie's room and get changed into Christmassy clothes. Down in the living room in one hour. No earlier!"

Everyone quickly exited the room. Tony got up and shut the door.

Jessie said, "Morning Tony."

He said, "Morning Princess."

Jessie got out of the bed and walked over to him. She cuddled into his chest. Her hands rested on his bare chest. She started to fall asleep again.

Tony said, "Don't fall asleep again Jess."

She woke again. He kissed her forehead.

She said, "Merry Christmas Tony."

He said, "Merry Christmas Jess."

She cuddled into him. He pulled her into his chest.

He said, "I love you Jess."

She looked up into his eyes. Her knees melted.

He sat her on the bed.

He said, "Close your eyes and stay there."

She did as she was told.

He soon said, "Okay. Open them."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Her hand rested on her chest.

He said, "Jessica Elizabeth Prescott. I know this isn't the most romantic way but it will do for us. Does it really matter if its at 7 in the morning on Christmas day? Does it matter if you are in your pj's and I'm in my boxers? It doesn't matter to me. Jess, I love you so much and you mean so much to me. I couldn't imagine life without you. I just want to love you forever and protect you forever. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She said, "Course it doesn't matter where and when you asked me. I love you too Tony. Course I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring he was holding in his hand onto her finger and grabbed her hands. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

She said, "Oh its amazing Tony."

He said, "Like you. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She said, "I don't think so."

He said, "Well get used to it. I'm gonna call you it every day!"

She blushed.

Tony said, "Come on. We'd better get ready. We've got half an hour until we have to go down."

She said, "You've got your clothes right?"

He nodded.

She said, "Tony. Will you help me do my hair?"

He said, "Course I will. Get dressed then we'll sort you out."

She nodded. She slipped into a pink fluffy jumper and black jeans. Tony put his clothes from the previous day on. He saw Jessie sitting by her desk with her eyes glued to her phone. He silently walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately melted into his chest.

She whispered, "Love you Tony."

He kissed her neck and said, "Love you too."

She said, "Help me?"

He said, "Sure honey."

He took the curler from her and curled her hair.

Half an hour later, everyone but Tony and Jessie were in the living room. Soon, they came down.

Zuri said, "Hurry up Jessie! I want to open presents!"

She laughed. They made their way down the stairs. Tony sat down on the sofa.  
Jessie said, "I'll be one second. Zuri, you can start if you want."

She went into the kitchen. She soon came back with a mug of tea. She snuggled up to Tony. He pulled her into him. He gently stroked her thigh.

Christina said, "Jess. You okay? You're really pale."

She said, "I'm coming down with something."

She said, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

Zuri screamed, "Thanks mum! Thanks dad!"

She pulled out a brand new phone.

They smiled. Emma, Zuri, Luke and Ravi opened ALL of their presents.

Whilst they were doing this, Christina moved and sat next to Jessie.

She whispered, "What are you coming down with?"

She said, "I don't know. There's a lot going round. I'm always cold; I'm always being sick and I'm getting a bad back pain."

Christina said, "Aww honey."

She gently touched her leg reassuringly.

Emma screamed, "Omg thanks Jessie!"

She ran and hugged her nanny.

Christina said, "What did you get her Jessie?"

Emma said, "She got me two tickets to see Austin Moon in concert."

Jessie said, "Well you were bugging me about them so I thought I'd get them for you. I will be going with you as you're not going on your own."

She said, "Okay Jessie! Thanks so much!"

She hugged the nanny once more.

Zuri said, "You guys open yours now."

She ran to the tree which stood by the staircase and pulled out a present.

She said, "Its yours Jessie!"

She then grabbed another 3. One for Tony. One for Christina and one for Morgan. She ran and gave them to them. Jessie had a pink stripy one with a baby pink bow and a dark pink ribbon. Tony had a blue and white spotty one with a dark blue bow and light blue ribbon. Morgan had a present with black wrapping paper which had small orange flames on. Christina had a small present which had a purple floral design. Morgan tore off the wrapping paper like a little kid. He got very excited when he pulled out a toy gun. He quickly unwrapped it and loaded the bullets. He shot one at Jessie and Tony. He missed. Everyone laughed.

Zuri said, "Open yours mum!"

Christina opened hers to find a new necklace. She put it on.

Emma said, "It looks great mum!"

Christina thanked her. Tony opened his to find a CD of his favourite band.

Jessie said, "Who's it from?"

He said, "Its from the kids. Thanks guys."

Jessie opened hers to find a jumper.

Tony said, "Happy Christmas Jess. I knitted it myself."

She said, "I thought you were allergic to wool?"

He said, "It took 7 trips to the emergency room but its worth it."

She said, "Really?"

He said, "Anything involving you is worth it."

She said, "Aww thanks."

Bertram came in saying, "Breakfast is ready guys. Wonderful selection all laid out. Help yourself."

Everyone wandered out.

Jessie whispered, "Love you Tony."

He said, "Love you too."

And the day carried on from there.

A/N HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Have a great day xxx


End file.
